Mérédith
by Rosa020
Summary: Quelque chose rend Annie malheureuse. Mitchell finit par lui faire dire quoi, et retourne le monde du surnaturel pour lui rendre le sourire... Jusqu'à ce que le destin s'en mêle. Fait suite à Welcome Home. Spoiler jusqu'à la saison 3 incluse.


_Hello, everyone ! Bon, je vous avais promis une suite à Welcome Home… Enfin, je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais promis ou quoi, mais en tous cas, la voilà. Les reviews se font rares, dans ce coin du site, déjà peu fréquenté en anglais et quasiment désert en français, alors j'apprécierais si les rares lecteurs pouvaient laisser ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite trace de leur passage. C'est une fic à chapitres, et elle n'est pas terminée, alors si personne ne lit, je ne prendrais pas la peine d'écrire la suite. Sinon, ce sera postage régulier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf retard de ma part. Le chapitre suivant est prêt, il n'attend que vos encouragements._

_**A word for the English peoples :**__ thank you to each of you who follow my stories. Somebody is translating my stories in English, so an English version will be available on the website as soon as possible. If you prefer wait fort it instead of use google tanslation… ^_^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Pourquoi elle boude, Annie ?

Cette question, posée en toute candeur par le petit John, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, en ce lundi matin gris, marqua le début d'une période de troubles, dans l'étrange petite famille que formaient trois loups-garous, un vampire et un fantôme. À la façon dont Mitchell se tendit presque imperceptiblement, George sut aussitôt que son fils venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème dont le vampire avait parfaitement conscience. Malgré cela, il ne fut pas du tout surpris de l'entendre nier en bloc.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Mitchell, en levant le nez de son thé.

- Parce qu'elle fait du thé.

- Annie fait toujours du thé.

- Annie s'enferme dans la cuisine et prépare des litres de thé quand elle est nerveuse, rectifia Nina. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Avouant d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il avait remarqué aussi, le vampire jeta à ses amis un regard impuissant.

- J'en sais rien.

- Ça fait quelques jours que ça dure, risqua George, avec précaution.

Il était sur un terrain glissant, et le loup-garou détestait les terrains glissants. Le verglas qui maculait les trottoirs, depuis le début du mois d'octobre, par exemple, l'agaçait prodigieusement : il n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Ça aurait pu être une situation supportable si Nina, Annie, Mitchell et John s'étaient abstenus d'éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait par terre. Mais sur le genre de terrain glissant qu'il abordait ce matin-là, autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, il aurait été dangereux de tomber.

- Je sais, mais je te jure que j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a, répondit Mitchell avec sincérité, avant de retourner à sa tartine comme si le sujet était clos.

George l'aurait volontiers laissé s'en tirer aussi facilement, mais Nina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu lui en as parlé, au moins ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

Ok, son approche était définitivement plus brutale que celle de George, même si c'était ce que sous-entendait sa dernière réplique. Mitchell refusa obstinément de croiser le regard accusateur de la jeune femme et fit semblant de chercher la réponse en se grattant la nuque.

- Nan, finit-il par souffler, penaud.

George était chaque jour un peu plus impressionné par sa compagne : elle venait de faire fléchir l'un des psychopathes les plus meurtriers du pays par la seule force de son regard. Ex psychopathe converti au bouddhisme, certes, mais tout de même ! Il pouvait être fier d'être le petit ami d'une telle femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Chaque fois que je demande si ça va, elle répond oui et elle change de sujet, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne vais pas la harceler !

Enhardi par le courage de sa compagne, George osa intervenir :

- Si toi tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? John ?

- J'veux bien, moi, répondit aussitôt l'enfant, serviable.

- Ça ira, bonhomme.

Le vampire lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva dans un soupir, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Nina jeta à George un coup d'œil moqueur.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de l'épargner ?

- Moi ?

Annie ne sentit la présence de Mitchell dans la cuisine que lorsqu'il fut presque dans son dos, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que les autres avaient raison et que quelque chose de sérieux n'allait pas.

- Ça va, Annie ?

- Tu comptes demander ça encore combien de fois ?

Il soupira. Forcément, elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, ça aurait été trop simple… Un instant, il fut tenté de répondre « Jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes la vérité », mais il se retint. Connaissant Annie, ça n'était certainement pas la chose à dire s'il voulait qu'elle se livre, et Nina ne le laisserait pas finir son petit déjeuner tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui n'allait pas. S'approchant d'elle, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Avec une autre approche, peut-être… Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'appuya contre son torse. Mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, chuchota-t-il, contre sa peau. Tu as l'air triste, en ce moment.

- C'est Nina qui t'envoie ?

Il rit.

- Si tu lui en parles, elle niera. George et John aussi.

- C'est une conspiration, donc ?

- C'est moi ou tu évites de répondre à ma question… ?

Agacée, elle se dégagea de ses bras et recommença à préparer du thé. Réellement inquiet, cette fois, le vampire alla s'adosser au plan de travail et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Annie…

- Je vais bien, Mitchell, d'accord ?

- Annie !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire du thé, dit-il doucement en prenant ses mains.

Levant la tête, elle accepta de croiser son regard. Elle semblait si désemparée qu'il l'attira aussitôt contre lui, et elle se laissa faire, nouant ses bras dans son dos. Définitivement, elle n'allait pas bien et essayait de le lui cacher. Tout en la berçant, il demanda d'un ton hésitant :

- C'est un truc que j'ai fait ? Ou que j'ai pas fait ? Ou que j'ai dit ?

- Mais non, mais non, répondit-elle, en essayant de rire en vain.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Dis, si c'était un truc grave, tu me le dirais, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et tu sais que si t'as besoin, je suis là ? Que je suis toujours là pour toi ?

- Je sais.

- Ok.

Il la reprit un peu dans ses bras, juste pour se rassurer, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'envoya finir son petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit en retard. Aux regards interrogateurs de George et de Nina, il répondit par un petit signe rassurant de la main. Bien que pas tout à fait rassurés, ils n'insistèrent pas, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant. Il avait confiance en Annie, et si elle ne voulait pas lui parler de quelque chose, il n'avait pas envie de l'y forcer. Elle viendrait vers lui quand elle en aurait besoin ou envie. Il se raccrocha à cette certitude toute la journée pour conjurer son angoisse.

_Voilà. Si vous êtes curieux, j'attend des reviews…_


End file.
